


The One Where They're Soulmates

by themeltingsnowflakes



Series: The Elippo Series [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, all for the plot, everyone's a good friend, i may have exaggerated their injuries, i needed to write something after the fight, small domestic elippo drabble at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Soulmate au: you bruise when your soulmate is injured.After the fight, Eleonora takes the Contrabbandieri di Luchini boys and Edoardo back to her place to get them cleaned up.(And a small domestic Elippo drabble at the end)





	The One Where They're Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately started writing as soon as I watched the clip, but I was tired and slept in... but I still managed to get this out before we got another clip.
> 
> The silence is torturous.
> 
> I've also over exaggerated for the sake of the plot (bare in mind that I tamed it down compared to what I'd written last night). This is definitely not my best work, but it's something, right?
> 
> \- Mentions of blood and the of a chair as a weapon.
> 
> I also haven't read through it, so if you spot any mistakes, maybe pop them in the comments so I can tweak it?

Elia's body seemed to take over before his mind could even process what was happening. All that he knew in that moment was that he needed to get help, that his friends were in trouble and somebody  _had_  to help them.

 

Why Edoardo came to mind, he didn't know. Maybe it was because of what happened last time, but he couldn't be certain.

 

Martino and Giovanni were his priorities, not who he called to give a hand.

 

It was all turning to shit. The guys weren't backing off, and the punches were getting harder and harder as the seconds passed. Edo was on the floor, Gio was screaming insults as he pushed the guys away, and the girls were watching to the side. Edo's boys were going at it hard, but they refused to let up.

 

When Edoardo picked up the chair, he knew things were getting out of hand. Sirens, blood, more shouting. In the end, Marti was the one to grab him by the waist and guide him away before the cops came. Luca had Gio and the Federico rushed over to Edoardo who seemed to come out with the least amount of scratches (though, considering he was wielding chairs as weapons, he wasn't surprised the assholes avoided him).

 

He looked over to Gio, only noticing that his vision was foggy after they'd walked for two minutes or so down the road. They stopped at a bus stop, taking shelter as Marti and Luca inspected their bruises.

 

"Shit, guys," Luca said, taking a step back before glancing between the two.

 

They probably looked a state, and from what Elia could see of Gio, he was covered in just as much blood. It was funny, because at the time, it didn't seem like he was getting hit that often.

 

That could be blamed on the adrenaline.

 

"Are you guys alright?" Elia heard Gio ask, but his head was feeling more and more full of air as time was passing.

 

Elia tried to turn his head, but his vision went patchy so he closed his eyes. "Guys, I think I hit my head."

 

"No shit," Gio said, and Elia could almost  _feel_  the eye roll. At least he thought it was Gio, though he couldn't be sure.

 

"No, I think he's being serious," Luca said, watching as Marti crouched down to face him.

 

When did he get on the floor?

 

"Keep your eyes open," Marti said, only an ounce of panic in his voice which was good considering. He wasn't sure what Marti was looking for- he wasn't sure Marti knew, either- but he kept his eyes open and followed Marti's finger as best as he could through the pain.

 

"God, my soulmate's going to hate me," Elia joked, moving to rest his head on the wall behind him. It hurt a little and a shooting pain started behind his eyes at the movement, but his head was  _heavy_.

 

"Elia, how much have you had to drink?" Edo asked, and Elia wondered when he'd arrived.- or had he been there that whole time?

 

In response, Elia lifted two fingers. "Didn't have much time before our 'friends' decided to pay a visit," Elia said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you good?"

 

"Better than you," Edoardo said, wincing in sympathy when Elia's laugh turned into more of a groan of pain.

 

"Can someone please bring me some painkillers or something?" Elia said, trying to get up on his own but ended up leaning on Marti.

 

"I second that," Gio said, also getting up. "What's the plan?"

 

"We could go to my place," Eleonora said, making everyone turn in her direction.

 

People kept popping up, and it was making Elia more and more curious each time someone did it. Where were they coming from and how did they know they were here?

 

Edoardo walked over to her, stroking a bruise on her face. "Who did this?"

 

"It's your bruise," Eleonora said, and Edoardo smiled despite the situation. "We're-."

 

Edo pulled her into a kiss, pulling away almost instantly when he realised that kissing her with a split lip probably wasn't attractive. He didn't object when she pulled him down into another kiss.

 

"I'd hate to break up this moment, but we really need to get these two sorted out," Luca said, pointing between Gio and Marti.

 

"Follow me," Eleonora said, nodding at Luca before leading the way.

 

That was the last thing Elia remembered, besides the way Marti cling onto him as his body fell toward the ground.

 

-

 

Eleonora opened the door and told them to lie Elia on the sofa. Gio sat in the gap by Elia's head, concern the primary look on his face but you could see the anger too.

 

"Filippo!" Eleonora shouted, rushing into the bathroom before shouting even louder. She came back into the room with some supplies before running down the hall. "Filo!"

 

"Ele, what's wrong?" Filippo said, rushing out of his room. He'd thrown on the nearest shirt and shorts he could find, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he followed her into the living room. "Oh."

 

That's all he could say, really. He wanted to make a joke to diffuse the tension, but the panicked look on Marti's face and the way Gio was cradling his own head with a bruised hand made him stop and think before continuing with caution.

 

"We were out when these guys- it doesn't matter. Filo, can you sort out Elia please? He hit his head and passed out a few minutes before we got here," Eleonora said, and the others watched as they tended to both Gio and Elia without hesitation.

 

By the way they were inspecting and cleaning the wounds, dressing them and muttering small requests to each other as they went along, it seemed like they'd done it a million times before.

 

Marti hated that there was a high probability that they had.

 

"Did you get into another fight?" Ele asked, turning toward Filo after coming back from washing her hands.

 

"No," Filippo said, making sure that the cut on Elia's eyebrow wouldn't need stitches. Gio was instructed by Eleonora that he should go see a doctor about his own similar wound, but whether or not he would listen was beyond their control. "What makes you say that?"

 

"Your face," Eleonora said, her mouth parting slightly when she realised what exactly she was facing. A black eye, a few bruises around his face and a dark red patch over his left eyebrow. "Filippo, I think-."

 

Elia twitched before he opened his eyes, looking panicked. The room was bright but quiet, and the memories flooded back, along with the pain. There was a hand in his hair a second later, and he heard Gio telling him to stay still for a moment.

 

Eventually, when the initial ringing in his head died down, Elia managed to open his eyes without much resistance.

 

"I want to sit up," Elia said, talking more to Gio who was keeping his head down. He saw a guy he recognised faintly nod at Gio, telling him it was alright. "I guess we made it here ok then?"

 

"Do you even know where 'here' is?" Luca asked, sounding skeptic.

 

"Eleonora's, right?" Elia said, shrugging. He'd like to think that he hadn't forgotten too much of the evening. Compared to how bad he was feeling back at the bus stop, the aches throughout his body seemed much more than tolerable. "Is everyone ok?"

 

He heard a chorus of yeses around the room, stifling a smile at Giovanni's small 'no' beside him.

 

"How're you feeling?" Edo asked, and Elia raised a thumb in reply. It seemed to be his thing with Edo, answering with his hands rather than words. That's why, when Edo replied with 'you don't look it', he didn't hesitate to flip him off.

 

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Filippo asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the way their eyes seemed to be jumping from his face to Elia's. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Like I was saying, Filo, your face is bruised," Eleonora said, making a gesture that told him that he should be able to piece it together himself. When she realised that he wasn't getting any closer to understanding, she pulled up the camera on her phone and thrust it towards Filippo.

 

He studied his face for a second or two, before copying what the others were doing only seconds earlier. "Look at this and tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing," Filippo said, passing the phone to Elia.

 

He ignored the messages coming through, most of which were worried messages from the girls asking where Ele had taken off to. Passing the phone back to Eleonora, he touched the scab forming on his lip before looking down at Filippo's.

 

"You're my soulmate?" Elia asked, though he wasn't expecting an answer. It was obvious that he was, and anyone who took a look their way could make an educated guess that yes, they were in fact soulmates.

 

"Seems that way," Filippo said, smiling. He watched as Elia's face contorted into shock, discomfort, and finally, undeniable giddiness.

 

"What a way to find you," Elia said, grinning.

 

After Filippo patted his knee and went over to talk to the others, he started to pick at the dry blood on his hands.

 

"You're actually ok, right? I know you said you were, but you seemed to have it quite bad. It's ok if you're not," Gio said, turning to Elia who momentarily stopped picking his hands.

 

"I'm not going to pass out again, if that's what you're asking," Eli said, tipping his head back to rest on the sofa. "But I'm not ok, Gio. I'm not ok with those idiots who think it's alright to do shit like that to people like us. We were having a good time, and- I'm not ok with it."

 

"Neither am I, but we can't pick fights with every group of dicks we meet," Gio said, and Elia felt the cushion shift when he shrugged beside him.

 

"That's the thing. We didn't 'pick' the fight. They started it, and for what? To prove a point?" Elia said, covering his eyes with his arm. "It's stupid."

 

"Elia, look," Gio said, patting his arm repeatedly until Elia opened his eyes. "Look at how happy they are. Sure, Luca looks a little bored and Marti looks like he's going to combust if he doesn't talk to Nico in the next five minutes, but they're our friends and tonight has only proved that. What's stupid is that those guys think they can change this. Instead, they helped two people find their soulmates and got their asses kicked while doing it."

 

"Thank you," Elia whispered, leaning his head on Gio who said nothing, only slipped his arm around Elia as they watched their friends.

 

It seemed Marti had caved and was video calling Niccolò, explaining what happened with the help of a very enthusiastic Luca. They both had their own marks from the fight, but for them, it was mostly a bad memory. All they could hope for was that Marti wouldn't hold it too close to his heart.

 

Eleonora seemed to be introducing Edoardo to Filippo, who was giving his best unimpressed glare to the guy. Elia, somehow, could see right through it; he was happy for his sister, even if she seemed almost equally as unimpressed as Filippo at how the evening turned out.

 

"You didn't have to use a  _chair_ ," Ele said, her voice carrying around the room. Her face was stern, and she hit Filippo on the arm when he started laughing.

 

"Sorry, but you- that's great," Filippo said, clapping him on the back before dodging another one of Eleonora's hits. "Hey, I'm saying that I approve your man. The least you could do is cheer up."

 

"What do you think of Filippo? I don't really know him," Elia said quietly, his head still on Gio's shoulder.

 

"Me neither, I just know that he was really good with Marti when he was coming out," Gio said, playing with a bit of loose string on Elia's shirt. "What do you think?"

 

"I think it's going to be different," Elia said, still watching them over in the corner.

 

"Because he's a guy?" Gio asked, turning to where Marti and Luca were laughing at something Nico said.

 

Elia wrinkled his nose before answering. "No, because I feel like this could actually go somewhere," he said, pausing for a moment to think. "I never thought I'd meet someone yet- I thought maybe in a few years’ time- and then I was afraid that they'd be too... boring, I guess."

 

"He definitely doesn't look boring," Gio said, smiling when he felt Elia shrug. "But I see what you mean."

 

"I just didn't want to find out that my soulmate was easy to keep up with," Elia said, yawning not too long afterwards. Still snuggled up to Gio, he made himself more comfortable before closing his eyes, missing the fond look on Filippo's face when he looked over at them.

 

"And if he is easy to keep up with?" Gio questioned, grinning when he caught Luca and Marti staring disbelievingly at the phone, hearing a small 'he hung up on us', before turning his attention back to Elia.

 

"Then maybe he's the one who’ll need to keep up with me."

 

+

 

“Elia!” Filippo shouted from the bathroom. He put down his toothbrush and found Elia laughing on the sofa. “You let me do this?”

 

“Do what, Filo?” Elia said, picking up his phone with a smug smile. After unlocking it, he tapped on a few icons but wasn’t really concentrating on his phone.

 

“ _Do what, Filo_?” He mimicked in a high-pitched voice, sitting down beside him in a strop. “You know what.”

 

“We were having sex! It’s not like I’m going to pull you off mid-bite,” Elia said, laughing at Filippo’s pout. “Just wear a scarf.”

 

“A Scarf? You’re a disaster,” Filippo said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to give my presentation with a hickey on my neck.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Elia mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from his face.

 

“But I didn’t know about it last time,” Filippo said, waving his arms around.

 

Elia got up and walked to the kitchen, knowing that Filippo was going to follow. The fight was almost a year ago, and since then, they’d gotten to know even the smallest things about each other. So, when Elia pulled out some leftover birthday cake from the fridge, he also brought out two plates and cut a piece off for Filippo.

 

“Except, this time they wouldn’t expect anything better from you,” Elia said, stabbing his cake with a fork. “No offence, but you’ve made quite the impression.”

 

“Right, and who’s to blame for that?” Filippo asked, crowding Elia up against the worktop before leaning in for a kiss. When someone cleared their throat behind him, he turned and put on a fake smile. “Yes, Eleonora?”

 

“Not in the kitchen, Filo,” she said, before ushering them out of the way of the cake.

 

“But we have cake!” He said, gesturing at his plate with his own fork. “You’re the one who said that we keep the mess to a minimum. Ergo, cake must be eaten in here.”

 

“You’re not two. I'm sure you'll find a way of eating it without getting it everywhere,” Ele said, putting the food back in the fridge. “Eva wants to know if you’re still coming on Friday.”

 

Elia hummed, putting a hand to his chin jokingly. “After last year, do you think it’s a good idea that we come?”

 

“This time, I’ll be the one giving you bruises,” Filippo said, trying to sound sexy but stopped when Elia started choking on his cake, patting him on the back.

 

“I know what you were trying to get at, but that sounded threatening,” Elia said, brushing the crumbs off his shirt after putting the cake on the side.

 

“Who knows what you’re into?” Filippo said, shrugging before continuing with his cake, groaning around another forkful. “This is so good.”

 

“Are you going to give that bruises too?” Eleonora said, smiling when Filippo stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“You two are so childish,” Elia said, feigning a sigh before shaking his head. “How did you manage before I got here?”

 

“In peace, for starters,” Filippo said, raising a finger. Turning to Eleonora, he raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to continue?”

 

“Actually, I think he’s turned you soft, Filo,” she said, walking out of room, but not before calling, “and you’re going to be late.”

 

“Shit,” Filippo said, giving Elia a quick frosting-coated kiss before running to get ready, leaving Elia with two plates of cake and a dopey smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Hopefully the next clip won't be _too_ hard on our hearts...


End file.
